


we're the sunshine in your eyes

by kiragnia



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chiaki is a gift, I need to stop tagging, M/M, Midori is his usual depressed self, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, also, chiaki was very similar to midori during his first-year thing killed me, i dont even know, im chiamido trash beyond help, stop the salty chiamido fics and give way to fluff ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiragnia/pseuds/kiragnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One million dollar question in Chiaki's life, is that what kind of person his soulmate is to say the word "I want to die" upon meeting him for the first time? </p>
<p>ChiaMido Soulmate AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're the sunshine in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know. I have the routine to write some stuffs and send it to my friend and they'll judge it and for two days straight i wrote chiamido stuffs and its funny because the fics i wrote arent even straight.
> 
> Jokes aside, this fandom seriously needs to stop with its salty ChiaMido fanfic population and start growing fluffy ones
> 
> It's my second work in AO3 so i dont know how to tag. If i do miss one or some tags, please let me know.
> 
> Also, the title is from Oh My! - "Sunshine in Your Eyes". Yes i know, doesnt match the story. But i desperately need a title and here we go. 
> 
> Enough chatter, let's get on with it.

One million dollar question in Chiaki's life, is that what kind of person his soulmate is to say the word "I want to die" upon meeting him for the first time?

Chiaki wondered if he'd grown up to be a police officer and that one day he'd have to save a person who's trying to commit suicide who turned out to be his soulmate.

In this world, everyone has a natural tattoo of the first thing their soulmate will say to them upon meeting them for the first time. The location of the tattoo usually will be located on the wrist, arms, or upperside of the chest. Chiaki had the luck of having it on plain sight, on his right wrist. 

The bell rang twice, signaling the end of the class. Chiaki sighed, he spent the few last minutes of the class staring at the words again. 

Being in this school is kind of depressing and also he couldn't stop crying whenever he went to the room where his unit is occupying. Chiaki is only a first-year in high school, and he's already appointed as the leader of a unit.

Biting the inner of his right cheek, Chiaki put his books into his bag and started making his way to his unit room.

.  
.  
.

Midori sighed for the twenty third time today. 

Why, he smacked his own head with his book, why did he mistakenly entered this school, and not to mention he entered the idol course, from all the course he could have. Not that he'd want to enter another course aside from the general course, but being idol is just....

He sighed again. It's so depressing.

To be fair, it's barely the end of his first week at school. Some units already scouted their members, some actually applied to join the units (he still couldn't understand why on earth would the pink-haired short boy from the class next to his would *eagerly* joined one of the unit).

He managed to stay free of any of the units for now.

The school gave them two weeks to decide between joining the units or to move to the general course, which is what Midori is planning to do, thank you very much. It also gave the students one week to decide between joining the club. Which is what Midori isn't planning to do.

Midori stuffed his books inside his bag. Two days and one more week and he's out of his misery. He can do this. With a newfound motivation, Midori grabbed his bag and went on his way home.

.  
.  
.

He was approaching the gate – it was right there! He could see it, just 5 meters away from him! – when someone tackled him and his brain just short-circuited and had to process what had just happened.

He looked up to meet a brown-haired guy with a tousled style, along with a reddish brown eyes that seemingly burning. He blinked, opened his mouth, ready to yell at the guy before the seemingly ecstatic person screamed right in front of his face.

"Do you want to join the basketball club?"

Now, Midori *would* shove the guy and decline the direct invitation if this was any other situation.

Yet, Midori went rigid and stared at the guy with eyes wide and mouth agape. The guy tilted his head in confusion. 

In the back of Midori's mind, he recognized the guy as some upperclassman named Morisawa Chiaki, the leader of basketball club and the unit Ryuseitai. He only knew this because the guy himself went to his class the other day to scout unit members (he managed to scout Nagumo-kun) and he had sworn to himself to not get involved in this particular energetic guy's business.

As it happens, life is a bitch and then you die. Midori gulped, glanced at his left wrist, which had the words "Do you want to join the basketball club?" printed on it.

"I want to die...." he murmured, closing his eyes in a painful acceptance.

The guy that's still pinning above him blinked, "Mu – ? Are you perhaps....?" he started with a surprised look, yet it soon turned to a bright grin, "Can I have a look at your soulmate's words?"

Midori sighed and raised his left hand, he showed his wrist so the guy could read the words. In no less than four seconds, the guy's grin seemed to get wider and brighter.

"Ou! Then you must be my soulmate! Such is a beautiful day today that we had met! I, Morisawa Chiaki of the burning heart, couldn't be happier than this! What's your name?"

Midori dropped his head on the ground and swallowing bitterly. Why is his soulmate this..... bright?

.  
.  
.

"I'm home."

Midori turned off the stove and placed the cooking chopsticks on the counter before walking to the door. Chiaki is there on the genkan, placing his backpack and puting off his shoes.

"Welcome home, senpai." Midori said, rubbing his hands on his apron.

Chiaki stepped closer and smiled brightly, as usual, "What's for dinner?" he asked tentatively, placing his arms around Midori's waist, pulling him closer.

"Stir fry and beef stew." Midori answered, ignoring the older man who started nuzzling his neck and instead starting to pet Chiaki's head softly, "Though I can prepare a bath if you want to take a bath first."

"Hmm," Chiaki hummed appreciatively, "Midori, are you invoking the 'do you want to eat, bath, or me first' cliche? I'm perfectly fine with it, though."

Midori covered Chiaki's lips when the brown eyed guy started leaning in. He scowled, "No, senpai. I'd rather not. Go take a bath while I prepare the dinner." he said, breaking away from Chiaki's embrace.

Chiaki laughed, Midori's words had no bite to it when he saw the red tint on Midori's face, spreading to the tip of his ears. Really, his Midori is so cute!

He did as he was told, though, and when he stepped outside the bathroom he could smell the delicious food Midori had cooked. "It smells really delicious." he gave a peck on Midori's cheek, chuckling when the younger boy gave him a pointed look.

They ate the dinner, Chiaki telling stories about his day, and Midori occasionally giving comments. When they finished eating, Chiaki helped washing the dishes while Midori put the left-over to the fridge.

Once they're done, Chiaki slipped his arms around Midori's waist form the back, mouth already finding its way on the timid boy's nape. Midori sighed softly, in pleasure. "Senpai – " he started.

"I need my fill of Midori." Chiaki simply stated, still peppering kisses around Midori's neck.

"What does that even supposed to mean..." Midori murmured, raising his hand in an attempt to stop Chiaki, but he caught it first and kissed his wrist, where the words are located.

Midori took a sharp breath. Chiaki smiled, Midori had always been weak against that.

"You have no morning class tomorrow, right?" Chiaki asked gently, slowly guiding them both to their bedroom.

Midori simply nodded, enjoying every kiss Chiaki gave to his neck and nape.

"Then how about we take our time tonight?" 

Chiaki leant in forward, capturing Midori's soft and sweet lips with his own. Midori hummed in agreement, and that's all it took for them to have their lovely time that night.


End file.
